


Fix You

by BuckyAndDanno



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), Chicago Fire, Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27346312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckyAndDanno/pseuds/BuckyAndDanno
Summary: The AFA decides states could learn a thing or two from each other, and decides to organise a firefighter exchange program. Eddie gets sent to Chicago, Station 51 to be exact, and reunites with the one that got away. But will it all be a happy ending?Kelly stares at the form in disbelief. "No-one, and I mean no-one, tells Buck."
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 19
Kudos: 210





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm obsessed with both Evan Buckley-Severide and Doctor!Buck, so this popped into my head while I was on the train. A couple of people have kept requesting a new Buddie fic also so... This is for you!
> 
> Short chaps as I'm gonna try for daily or every other day updates on my commute.
> 
> I can't do tags easily on my phone so will update those later.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own 911 or the One Chicago verse.

When Eddie had applied for the American Firefighters Association's new Firefighter Exchange Program, he hadn't expected to be chosen.

He hadn't expected the feelings of worry and sadness that bubbled up within him at the thought of leaving the 118 and starting somewhere else, if even only temporary.

He'd thought it would be exciting, visiting somewhere else and learning from them. He thought it would be a break from the ghosts that still haunted the 118 every day.

Or, one ghost specifically anyway.

Evan Buckley.

From the moment Eddie had arrived in LA and started at the 118, Buck had wormed his way into both his and Christopher's lives with ease. And though things had gotten tough at points, especially when Shannon came back and then died, Eddie had been sure that Buck was his one constant.

Even if he hadn't known exactly what that meant at the time.

Then Buck left, and everything came crashing down around Eddie like a fallen snow globe. The bubble burst, leaving them hurt and vulnerable.

After that, Eddie didn't know where to start, where to begin again.

He didn't want to believe it had ended as quickly as it began.

So perhaps he'd applied on a whim, thinking a change of scenery might help, but now staring down at the letter congratulating him and offering him a place at Station 51 in Chicago, all Eddie Diaz felt was dread.

Sickly, awful dread.

He wondered if it was too late to turn back around.

Little did he know, Chicago was going to change everything.

Kelly Severide has always loved living in the Windy City, but never more so that when his brother is only a few miles apart.

Despite their rocky childhoods, the divorce and custody battle, Kelly and Evan had been virtually inseparable.

But then a bad breakup had dashed Evan's smile and his perception of the place, and he'd left to go 'find himself'. For a while he'd ended up in LA, but then an even worse break up pushed Evan back to his elder brother's doorstep, one hug away from breaking down completely.

Kelly had, of course, done everything to build his brother back up.

Now, six months later, Evan was flourishing in a job at Chicago Med, reunited with olds friends, blessed with new ones, and evenpossiblyarelationshiponthehorizonifKellysbigbrotherradarhadanythingtosay.

Not that he would admit the last part, if asked, under pain of death.

Jay Halstead was, after all, not to be trifled with.

Still, Evan was happy, and that made Kelly happy too.

Until Boden comes into the rec room, tense smile on his face. "We've been allocated our exchange recruit." His eyes meet Kelly's and a feeling of dread settles in the elder Severide's stomach before he can even ask.

Wordlessly, Boden hands over the paper.

Kelly's stomach drops, staring at the form in disbelief.

"No-one, and I mean no-one, tells Buck."


	2. Chapter 2

He organises for a temporary carer for Chris for while they're in Chicago, and makes arrangements to move anything he needs. It's not much, the CFD are organising accomodation, but Chris needs a fair bit and Eddie too. Once that's sorted he makes his way over to the 118.

It's a sombre affair, a few tears shed, hugs given and good lucks. They know it's only temporary but... The last time one of their own left, it was for good.

Eddie remembers like it was yesterday:

"He can't lose both of us!" He's screaming,red faced and teary.

Buck is about the same, shaking his head. "Yet you took the job when you were the only one he had!"

"I didn't think it would be this dangerous."

"No..." Buck sniffles, looking like a kicked puppy. You didn't think I would be this dangerous."

"Buck..."

"I can't give up fighting for a job I love Eddie." He argues.

Eddie can't believe they've gotten to this point, and while he appreciates Evan telling him about the suit, he doesn't agree with it at all. "Even if it means fighting Bobby, the 118, me?"

"That's not fair."

"Life isn't fair Evan but sometimes you have to count what you have, not what you lost."

"But I shouldn't have lost it!" Evan whirls, face contorting with anger and pain once more.

Eddie's own anger surfaces then, because he knows what this comes down to. He knows what it's about really. "Is that what this is? Some kid made the choice for you instead of you doing some heroic rescue?"

"That's not..."

"You always want to be the hero."

"No, I..." Buck shakes his head, running hands through his hair.

"Didn't you try that in the tsunami? And then Christopher..." It's a low blow and he knows it; can't quite speak the words.

Buck whirls. "You know I would do anything for that kid. So don't you dare..." His hands are clenched at his side's, a choked sob rattling in his throat. "The fact you would even bring that up."

"I'm just making a point."

"There's no point to make!" Buck yells, and this time the sob does escape. "I did what I... You know, I don't think there's anything I can say to change your mind..."

"Or I yours."

"I need some space, Eddie... I need to think..."

"If you file that lawsuit..."

Buck swallows, hearing the unspoken words. "Then I think we're done."

It's a moment he had regretted every day for the past six months. They hadn't spoken again that night, and then the official resignation fell on Bobby's desk, Eddie had hoped that his boyfriend had heard his plea.

Then he got a voicemail, Evan saying he needed space from them all, from their expectations of what he should do, who he is, that he loves Chris, loves Eddie, but he can't stay in LA any longer.

Evan hadn't picked up since. Every time he called it went to voicemail.

Eventually, he stopped calling.

And now, red rimmed eyes parting ways with the 118 himself, he wonders if it had been this hard for Evan, or if it had been no choice at all.

Evan Buckley walks the halls of LA Med with purpose, and it's a complete change to his life six months ago.

White coat swishing around his legs, stitching reading Dr. Evan Buckley, MD - Cardiothoracic Surgery, he's more than happy with the way his life has progressed.

Yes he missed firefighting, but he knows there's always a place for him at 51, and utilising his MD is another way to help people but one that doesn't come with quite so many ghosts.

And yes, there's a hole in his heart in the shape of the Diaz boys, but he thinks he's healing, albeit slowly.

It does help that he has the best friends.

"Evan!"

Friend and surgical partner, Connor Rhodes, claps him on the back with a grin. "You up for Molly's tonight? Will's paying, and that in itself is some sort of miracle."

"I dunno." Buck replies with a sigh and a shrug. "It's been a tough day."

That's no word of a lie, but it's also six months to the day he left LA, and it has left him feeling kind of melancholy.

Connor just waggles his eyebrows. "Jay's gonna be there."

Evan can't disguise the blush that rises to his cheeks at the thought of his other friend, Will's brother, Jay Halstead. It hurts to think of moving on, yet Jay's kindness, charm and cheekiness has somehow burrowed into his heart.

Finally, he smiles. "Yeah, alright."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the love guys! This chap is based a little on my own experiences with love, so even if you disagree, be kind :)

Eddie stares up at the looming brick building with trepidation. Never, even on his first day at the 118, had he felt this nervous.  
There was a strange feeling of not belonging bubbling just underneath the surface of everything else; a distinct panic that he should have stayed home.  
Then the doors open, a tall man with dark skin eying him suspiciously.  
"You Diaz?"  
"Y-yeah..." He feels like he's at school again.  
"Chief Boden." The man replies. "Welcome to 51."  
He's shown around the place, introduced to everyone, especially the Squad 3 team which they don't have in LA. But while everyone is polite and professional, Eddie doesn't miss the subtle glares or the whispers that follow him throughout the day, and for the most part, he wonders why.  
He gets his answer at the end of shift.

Kelly Severide curses the display wall that features previous iterations of the teams at 51. He curses Buck's bright smile as it beams out from the plaque declaring him the CFD's youngest ever lieutenant.  
Kelly Severide just curses everything about this day.  
From the way Diaz is staring wide eyed at the plaque, Kelly knows he's seen it, knows he understands that this is where Evan would have ran to.  
At this point, Kelly knows it's useless pretending. The question is which road he takes; big brother, or oblivious.  
A moment ticks by, both frozen.  
He opts for both.  
"Heck of a first day." He chortles, clapping Eddie on the back as he passes, then stopping when he sees the other man's expression. "You okay?"  
Eddie just blinks. "He..."  
"Evan Buckley-Severide." Kelly announces proudly, beaming. "My baby brother."  
Eddie whirls, blinking again. "Brother?"  
"Mmm hm." Kelly replies, still beaming. "Followed after mine and pops' footsteps and started here at the CFD."  
"And now?"  
Kelly knows he's digging for info and suppresses a smirk. "He was in LA for a while, but he came home after a bad breakup. It... Wasn't good. But he's okay now."  
"Oh... Good..."  
"Yeah, pretty sure he's nursing a crush on his colleagues' brother too." Kelly laughs. "I'm taking bets."  
Eddie just blinks.  
Kelly slaps him on the shoulder again. "See you tomorrow."

They arrive at Molly's later that evening. No-one mentioned it to Eddie but Kelly's pretty sure he overheard and now that he knows Buck's here... Kelly doesn't doubt that he might show up.  
Which is why as soon as they enter and he spots his brother at a table with Jay, Will and Connor, he heads straight over and all but pulls Evan outside.  
"What the hell, Kel?" Evan stares at him incredulously.  
For a moment Kelly feels bad. His brother had been sidled right up to the younger Halstead brother, cheeks rosy red and a smile plastered on his lips.  
"Eddie's here."  
Buck blinks. "What?"  
"You know the exchange program I mentioned? Vargas has gone to Texas, of all places, and we got him."  
"He's here?" His brother swears loudly, blinking back tears. "What do I... What do I do? I..." Then, like the toss of a coin, he shakes his head, wiping furiously at his eyes. "I'm fine."  
"Evan..."  
"He made his choice. As soon as he gave me a god damned ultimatum between him and my job..." Evan shakes his head again, face like thunder. "I'm fine."  
Then he storms back into the bar.  
Kelly just sighs. He knows this isn't going to be good, whatever happens.

Evan slides back into his seat beside Jay, breathing heavily through his nose to try and regulate his emotions. Somehow he manages to push them all back down into that box and latch it shut, taking a sip of beer to hide the final sob that threatens to claw its way up his throat.  
"You okay?" Jay asks, frowning at him, and this is one of the things he likes most about the detective. His kindness, his utmost need to look after everyone else.  
Much as he loved Eddie, the man had the emotional content of a bag of popcorn kernels when it came to anything other than anger or frustration.  
Hence why they'd gotten to this point.  
God, Evan thinks, Eddie is here.  
How does he even begin to deal with that?  
So he forces a smile at Jay. "Totally!"  
But the detective is nothing if not a great detective, even if he senses Buck also doesn't want to talk about it.  
So he smiles, slips an arm around Buck's shoulder and whispers. "You know I'm here for you, right?"  
And damnit if that doesn't both warm Evan's heart and make him blush like a teenager.  
Still, he can't quite deal with the surge of emotions that threaten to overwhelm him, so he tugs at Jay and says. "Wanna dance?"  
There's little to no dancefloor in the bar, but there's always a space where people, usually more than tipsy, have a bit of a dance to the music piping out over the speakers.  
Jay slips his arms around Evan's waist, the other man's hands on his shoulders, as they sway to the beat.  
For a long moment, neither says anything, then;  
"My ex is here."  
Jay just nods. "Ah. And that's bad?"  
"I don't know yet. It was a bad breakup." He sighs. "We both messed up."  
"Do you want him back?"  
Buck swallows, pausing a long moment. "I don't know. I love him but... Sometimes I don't think we were right for each other, you know?"  
Jay nods. "I know. People think love is all it takes but... It's work..."  
"And sometimes it's putting the work in that makes you love someone."  
"And getting that in return."  
Evan knows Jay's had similar bad breakups, people who took him for granted (they don't mention Erin anymore) and everything he had to give. So it's like they're having an unspoken conversation as well as a spoken one.  
They both know how much it hurts.  
Maybe it's that, or maybe it's the beat of music and the press of another body, but the space between them slowly closes, lips pressing softly together.

Eddie knows he wasn't invited here, but knowing Buck's in Chicago, knowing this is where the firefighters frequent, he can't help but hope.  
He pushes the door open, gaze finding the man he's missed so much, the man he wished he'd never let go.  
Tears spring to his eyes unbidden.  
He turns back around.  
Unseen.


End file.
